The Coven
by Writer55
Summary: Ask to sacrifice himself to save his coven, Blaine answers the call of his gods, leaving his life-mate Sebastian and his Coven to fend for themselves for over a century. With the promise that Blaine would be reborn and reunited with his family, Sebastian waits for the day his soul-mate is returned to this world. Unbeknownst, however, is that the Hunter still stalks them.
1. Chapter 1: Sacrifice

**A/N: **I am working on my other stories too; I swear. Just had another shot of inspiration and this one has been kicking around my head the last couple of days. It won't leave me alone and let me work on other things, so I'm hoping to alleviate some of the head-space it's taking up by writing and providing it to you. :)

I don't really have any religious affiliations, and I apologize before hand to anyone who may or may not be offended by this story; just keep in mind that it _**is **_fiction and not written with any kind of agenda (religious or otherwise) in mind. I, sadly, also don't own Glee, it's characters, etc.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: SACRIFICE

_**Stonehenge, Salisbury England, May 1888**_

Sebastian caught the eye of his life-partner as he finished the incantation, the voices of their Coven crescendoing around them. Blaine shot him an encouraged smile as he slit his palm, an offering of blood to their God and Goddess; both, he and Sebastian, watching as several drops fell into the chalice on the altar. The candle fire flared suddenly, indicating that the gods accepted their offering.

Turning to the Coven surrounding them, Blaine smiled allowing the robe he wore to fall to the earth, revealing he wore nothing underneath. Sebastian felt lust flare, heat pooling in his stomach at the sight of his partner preparing to become one with the Goddess they worshipped. Although traditionally she chose women as her priestesses, Blaine had become the exception, having inherited the Second-Sight as did all her high-priestesses and Sebastian had been lucky to have been chosen as his Consort all those centuries ago. Dropping his own robe, he opened himself to be infused with the God, ready and willing to welcome spring, harvest season, and rebirth with his mate.

"Go and welcome the Spring," Blaine instructed, his voice almost feminine as the Goddess instructed her followers with a smile. "May you have a fertile season."

Sebastian smiled as his own body moved towards his lover, his arms wrapping around Blaine's waist from behind as he and the God within his psyche watched their brood begin breaking off from the circle; partners coming together and sprinting off towards the tree line for some privacy as they consummated the fertility rite they had all performed.

Blaine raised a hand and ran it along the side of Sebastian's face which was hooked over his shoulder. "Come my Love," he intoned. "It has been a long winter. Let us welcome Spring and rebirth together." Sebastian nuzzled the hand, allowing Blaine and the Goddess to pull him towards their own secluded clearing in the trees for the night.

* * *

_It was so warm, Blaine could feel heat blazing over everything. He wondered vaguely what was happening as a sharp, horrible cry echoed around him. Realizing the sounds were being drawn from his own throat, he clamped teeth together as tightly as possible, tears of pain sliding down his face unbidden. His gaze wandered out to a crowd of on-lookers, and he met Sebastian's sorrow-filled eyes._

_I love you, he mouthed to his soul-mate, closing his eyes and allowing Death to take him beyond._

_Next he was standing in a colorful field of flowers, a woman off to his right, gazing at him fondly. "Welcome home, Blaine," she murmured quietly, holding out a hand to her priest. "I have been waiting to meet you directly for a very long time._

_He frowned, letting his thoughts wander as he tried to place the woman in front of him. Eyes widening, he fell to his knees in submission. "Goddess," he breathed, bowing his head to the woman he had been worshiping for centuries._

_"Rise, Blaine, for I have something very important to ask of you; something that will take courage, and a willingness to save not only your soul-mate, but the entire Coven."_

_"Anything," he whispered fervently. "For you, Sebastian, and my Coven, anything."_

_She gazed at him with sorrow. "Do not make promises, young-ling until you understand what I ask. I would need something very precious, Blaine. Something only you can give once."_

_He frowned, brows drawn together as he tried to understand what his Goddess could want or need from him._

_Holding out a hand, she whispered, "I will need you to sacrifice your life for me, Blaine. For me, and Sebastian. For the Horn God and all our children who reside in your Coven." She paused, and starred off into the distance. "I chose you over all my children when first you breathed in the mortal world. You, who are special like no other. I ask you, now to make the ultimate sacrifice to save our hold in the world, and the Coven. Without them, we will cease to be; Christianity has moved too many of our own followers away."_

_Blaine bit his lip, understanding what she was asked. "And if I sacrifice, will the others be safe?" he asked. "Will you and the Horn God be safe?"_

_She smiled sadly. "We will, but know your sacrifice will not be in vain. If your mate promises to remain a loyal worshiper, the Horn God and I will ensure that you are returned to the mortal Plane; reborn and reunited with your family."_

_"I'll do it," he swore, knowing he would not have chosen any other path. "For you and my family."_

_Nodding, she gathered him in her arms. "It will not be an easy passing," she murmured quietly. "You have felt the fires burning, but this will keep our Coven safe from the hunter." She kissed his head and let him go. "Return to your mate, now, Blaine, and explain to him the sacrifice you will make and the place he will play."_

_He nodded his understanding and bowed low as she and the meadow faded from view._

* * *

Waking and stretching languishly, Sebastian reached for Blaine to pull his warm body closer. The Goddess and God had finally retreated with the dawn, leaving the two lovers sated and exhausted, falling into a deep sleep entwined together.

Frowning, Sebastian's eyes shot open as he realized that Blaine was no longer next to him. He sat up with a groan, muscles protesting the rigorous sexual activities from the previous night. Trying to push his panic aside, his eyes fell on Blaine who sat quietly on a log at the edge of their clearing, tears tracking down his face.

"Blaine?" he asked, pushing himself to his feet and making his way over to his distressed lover.

"I had a vision, Bastian," Blaine replied, sniffling and wiping at his tears. "Our time is coming to a close. The Goddess has asked me to make the ultimate sacrifice to protect the Coven."

"What?" Sebastian stammered, sitting back on his heels as the gravity of what Blaine was telling him sunk in; their Goddess of light, purity, and life was asking Blaine to forfeit his own.

Nodding miserably, Blaine sniffled again. "A Hunter is coming for us," he whispered. "He heard we still practiced the old rituals and we will be burned at the stake as witches if he catches any of us."

"Then we'll move on from England," Sebastian replied desperately trying to come up with a solution, not willing to give up his love. They had been together since Roman times, Blaine a Celt and he a lonely soldier manning the wall the Emperor Hadrian had built to protect the empire. It had been a chance meeting but Sebastian had been drawn irrevocably to the other boy, leading him to abandon his post and join Blaine in life and love. They had developed the Coven since that point; adding the others as time passed, keeping the Goddess and God alive and being given immortality in return for their worship and loyalty. The youngest of their brood had joined them almost two decades ago and still looked to be the sixteen year old who had fallen in love with Adriana at first sight in a dark pub in England.

"I wish it were that my Love," Blaine responded, drawing Sebastian away from his plan-making. "It is my duty to protect our Coven with my life if need be."

Sebastian stared at the other man, his own tears starting to fall as realization took hold. "I'm not ready to let you go," he whispered, reaching and gripping Blaine's hand tightly. "We haven't had enough time."

Blaine smiled at his distressed partner softly, reaching a hand forward and brushing a wayward lock of hair off Sebastian's forehead. "She has promised me that we will meet again, Bastian," he murmured, letting his hand drift from Sebastian's hair to cup his face. "If you maintain your faith, I will be reborn and we will be reunited."

Gripping and holding Blaine's hand, Sebastian turned and placed a kiss to the palm. "What of the rituals?" he asked, his faith in the Goddess' promise to Blaine enough to stop his thoughts of ending his own life with his love's.

"Wes and Santana will stand in our places as High-Priest and Priestess," Blaine answered quietly, his own mind at peace now that Sebastian had come to accept that the outcome of his death was inevitable. "The Goddess and God will not be able to visit this Plane until you and I are reunited; it is impossible for them to infuse our followers as they do us. They will accept the coupling of Wes and Santana as a substitute until they will be able to return to our plane through you and me."

Sebastian nodded, sadly accepting what Blaine was telling him. "I will keep my faith," he promised his mate, leaning forward and kissing the other boy deeply. "And you _will_ come back to me from Death."

"I promise," Blaine agreed, returning the kiss and pouring his love for Sebastian through it. He would do everything in his power to return to his soul-mate.


	2. Chapter 2: Faith

CHAPTER 2: FAITH

**_Anderson Residence, Westerville Ohio, Present Day_**

_Blaine moaned, feeling hot breath trail down his torso as the boy above him whispered sweet nothings. A tongue dipped into his navel and he bucked under the ministrations arousal pushing every thought from his mind. He moaned again as the hot breath trailed over his weeping erection, and a warm chuckle drifted over him._

_"What do you want Blaine?" a decidedly male voice asked sweetly, pulling away from the aroused mess that constituted Blaine at the moment. "Tell me what you want; tell me what you need, my Heart," the voice whispered._

_Blaine gazed down his own body at the hovering individual, the darkness making it impossible to tell any recognizable features except for burning green eyes. "Please Bastian," he whined. "Don't make me wait. Please my Love, take me and mark me as yours."_

_"Anything for you, Love," the man chuckled before returning to his previous actions. Blaine lost himself to the feelings being invoked by his talented bed-mate._

Waking with a start, Blaine sat up and glanced over at the blaring alarm clock frowning as the red lights glowed back with the tell-tale time of 6:30 am. He groaned and fell back into his pillows, realizing with a disgusted look that his very imaginary dream had left him with a very real problem. He sighed and tried to ignore the discomfort, not having the time to take care of his problem before getting ready for school and meeting his boyfriend, Kurt, for their ritual morning coffee. Kicking off the blankets, he climbed from the bed and shuffled to his bathroom to prepare for school, only jerking in surprise in the doorway as he realized that the boy in his dream had _not_ been his boyfriend of one year. Kurt had blue eyes, not green.

* * *

_**Dalton Academy, Westerville Ohio, Present Day**_

"Seb."

"Sebastian."

"_SEBASTIAN!_"

The yelling of his name jerked Sebastian from his thoughts and caused him to turn from the window to regard the exacerbated Wesley Montgomery. He raised an eyebrow in inquiry, trying to school his features in a neutral look without letting his fellow Coven brother know what he had been thinking; they tried to keep him from thinking of Blaine and everything he had lost with his death. "What?" he demanded, allowing some irritation to bleed through his voice at being bothered.

Wes sighed, eyeing his friend and seeming to know what the other boy was thinking. "He's coming back, Seb," he stated, laying a hand on Sebastian's arm in comfort.

Sebastian sighed, eyes drifting once again out the window to regard the Dalton Academy grounds. They had chosen Dalton as a place to lay-low once social services had gotten wind of a group of teenagers living on their own in Dallas. Rather than allowing the authorities anywhere near the Coven, Wesley had decided to move them to Ohio and separate them between an all-male and all-female boarding school. It would allow them to blend better, hiding them in plain view.

"It's been over a century," Sebastian snarked back, jerking his arm away from Wes, wanting the other to realize how close he was to losing his faith in the promise made by the Goddess. "And he hasn't been brought back." He sighed softly. "I don't know if he'll be brought back to me, Wes," he confided, voice barely above a whisper. "The God cries for his soul-mate and I cry for my own."

His own feelings of missing their lost member always residing in his psyche, but having his own lover and partner around regularly, Wes couldn't connect to the heart-ache Sebastian was feeling. "I know," he managed, voice laced with sympathy. "But _She _promised he'd be returned to us. You just need to have patience."

"Patience?" Sebastian replied bitterly. "I _have_ had patience. I watched my soul-mate die in the arms of that Hunter. I watched time shift, civilization moving into another century; the birth, death, and rebirth of nations; the horror of war; the movements of peace and equality while being _patient_."

"Seb – "

"No!" Sebastian snarled, moving away from the window and further into the common room. He sighed wearily and dropped onto a couch. "When will my patience come to fruitition?" he asked instead. "Blaine should have returned by now to me."

Sighing himself, Wes moved and dropped into an arm chair across from his friend. "Maybe the Goddess and her Consort are testing you?" he suggested instead. "When you and Blaine are meant to meet again, you will and it will be the long awaited home-coming for not only yourselves but also for our gods to return. Thad and Izzy have been working on a theory that _They_ have been gone too long; the darkness we are seeing coming forward recently and the Earth's unrest might be because _They_'ve been gone so long."

Ignoring the perpetulant remark on his lips about how he wanted Blaine back _now_, Sebastian redirected the conversation. "What did you want earlier?" he asked instead of replying to Thad and his partner's theory.

"Oh, um, the Coven is preparing to celebrate the new year and the oncoming Winter on Halloween. Will you be joining us this time?"

Sebastian cast him a sharp look. "Wes, I haven't taken part in the ritual since 1933. What makes you think this time will be any different?"

"Have you thought maybe Blaine hasn't returned _because _you haven't been practicing? You are the Horn God, Sebastian. You should really be taking part," Wes countered.

"And you have been selected to stand in my stead," Sebastian replied, settling further back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"True, but it is the time of Death," Wes stated, his voice hinting heavily. "Maybe if you practiced, our gods would take it to mean you are ready to see Blaine again. The veil is thin on Samhain. You may be able to communicate with Blaine."

"I don't have that kind of power without Blaine," Sebastian contradicted, thoughts wandering on how he could conduct the ritual to see his lost love. "It took the two of us to part the veil the last time we tried."

Wes settled back smugly, realizing what Sebastian was thinking. "Between the eleven of us, we should be able to funnel enough magic to hold the ritual," he replied. "Nick, Izzy, and Thad have all been researching the best way to conduct the ceremony, and they've found an answer in the Gould Grimoire." He paused, studying Sebastian carefully. "We're the weakest without our full circle," he admitted. "And we'll all be drained for days afterwards, but if it means you, _we_, can talk to Blaine, it'll be worth it. Maybe he'll even be able to give you a time frame for his return."

"To see Blaine again," Sebastian muttered, his eyes once again unfocusing and drifting in his long memory. With effort, he pulled himself back and regarded Wes. "Let's do it," he whispered. Clearing his throat, his voice came out stronger. "Let's call to Blaine through the veil on Samhain."

Wes nodded and rose to his feet. As he passed Sebastian for the door, he once again laid his hand on his friend's shoulder. "He will come back, Seb. He promised."

Sebastian gave him a tight, but grateful smile in return.

* * *

_**Lima Bean, Lima Ohio, Present Day**_

"Honestly, Blaine Anderson, are you listening to a word I'm saying?" Kurt Hummel demanded of his boyfriend, seated in the passenger seat of his Navigator as they left the school parking lot. He frowned when Blaine didn't respond instantly like he normally would when Kurt accused him of ignoring his boyfriend; this new behavior did not bode well.

"Hm? Sorry?" Blaine pulled himself from his thoughts and regarded the fair boy driving. Blaine had been preoccupied all day with sex-dream which had not featured his boyfriend, but the green-eyed youth with unrecognizable features. He was worried about the fact that the boy in his dream had seemed _real_ and right, and it had led him to start questioning his entire relationship with his current boyfriend.

"I asked if you were even listening to me," Kurt replied, annoyance flashing across his face. " I've been telling you about the shopping trip Mercedes and I took last weekend and these great boots I found for a bargain."

"Oh," Blaine rubbed his face sheepishly. "Sorry, Kurt, I guess I just zoned again."

Shooting a worried look over at the other boy, Kurt let his eyes drift back to the road. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked,

"Yeah, fine," Blaine hastily replied, not willing to share where his drifting thoughts had taken him with the other boy. He had been considering his relationship with the other teen for the last month and his dream had brought all his concerns to the forefront of his mind again after he had pushed them back. They had been dating for a year and Blaine's subconscious keep pushing him to question where he saw their relationship in the next five years; Kurt was already a junior and would be heading to college in a little over a year, leaving Blaine, his sophomore boyfriend, behind. 'My dad's been harping about going to private school again, though," he added, hoping to distract Kurt away from asking any further questions about his state of unrest.

Kurt huffed angrily, throwing on his blinker and pulling into the parking lot of their favorite coffee shop. "Why can't that man just leave well-enough alone?" he demanded as they exited the car.

Blaine flinched at the tone, not willing to point out the only reason he wasn't going to private school currently was because of the angry fit he had thrown about being separated from Kurt. Knowing he would become the focus of said anger, he didn't explain to Kurt that he was seriously considering his father's wishes; he was tired of being bullied. Kurt was exempt from the terrible treatment he was issued daily, the older boy being part of the Cheerios (the cheerleading squad at their school) and extremely popular had the rest of the student body focusing their dislike on his quiet, nerdy, unassuming boyfriend. He had made the mistake only once of mentioning the treatment he received from his boyfriend's friends; it had not ended well with Kurt angrily reprimanding Blaine for trying to control his life. The younger boy simply took the bullying in stride now, keeping quiet about the daily abuse.

"I'll talk to him again," Blaine promised, wondering why he didn't just take the offer from his father and tell his boyfriend he had no say in the matter; Kurt wouldn't be any wiser.

"Good," the pale boy nodded, moving up to place their order at the counter. "I'll have a non-fat mocha and Blaine –" He turned to his boyfriend when Blaine failed to answer.

Blaine had caught the eye of a random boy with blond hair sitting in the corner of the cafe, an arm draped casually around the back of the booth, and the girl he was with. The boy was returning his gaze with a smile of utter delight and surprise. He leaned down and whispered in the red-haired girl's ear and her gaze also shot to study Blaine. Something in Blaine's soul seemed to resonate with familiarity at the two strangers. Blaine's attention was suddenly diverted by a sharp pinch to the arm, and he turned back to a glaring Kurt.

"Jesus, Blaine, you need to learn to focus," Kurt snarled withdrawing his hand from the pinch he had laid on Blaine's arm. "Now what do you want?"

"Oh, um, a medium-drip please," Blaine stammered to the impatient barista before letting his gaze flow back to the corner booth. He hid his disappointment that the two who had been sitting there had already left the coffee shop, instead following Kurt to their regular table after paying for their drinks. He wondered why both had seemed so familiar when he had never met either in his life before.


	3. Chapter 3: Alive

CHAPTER 3: ALIVE

**_Ghengis Khan Camp, Somewhere in Present-day Russia, 1223_**

_"This is ridiculous, Blaine," Santana snarked, jerking her skirts higher over her boots as she tried unsuccessfully to walk around a mud-puddle. "Why are we even in this ridiculous country anyway?"_

_Blaine sighed, and glanced back to his sister with a suffering look at her questioning his motives for dragging himself, Sebastian and Thaddeus as well as Santana through the mud in a far-flung country away from the large cities of England, France, and Italy. "The Goddess told me that what I sought would present itself here, among the Tatars," he explained again, trying to hold his patience. "It is time that we collect what has been missing."_

_"Missing?" Thaddeus questioned, glancing behind them once again as he heard the sentries they had passed earlier, coming up on them from behind. He and Sebastian were still leery about Blaine's idea to sneak towards the Khan's camp instead of announcing themselves. The priest had insisted they would find what they needed on the path he was following, and Sebastian had refused to deny his soul-mate, much to Thaddeus' chagrin. _

_Before Blaine could respond, they were suddenly surrounded by the sentries from the horde, a man on horse-back barking orders at them in Mongolian. Santana looked shocked, and her gaze quickly fell to Blaine. "How?" she whispered to her brother, unconcerned with the man who seemed to be getting angrier at being ignored._

_Smiling scretely, Blaine replied, "There is not much you can hide from your Goddess, Santana."_

_"Blaine," Sebastian snapped in warning, stepping before his mate as the man climbed from his horse and strode forward, spear aimed at the priest. "Now may not be the time to have a philosophical, educational discussion."_

_"Can someone please explain to me what, in Hades, is going on?" Thaddeus chimed in, his own hand on his sword._

_"Gentleman, I'd like you to meet Wesley, Santana's soul-mate," Blaine replied, moving around his own soul-mate to regard the Mongol._

_"Blaine - " Sebastian groaned, as the Mongol seemed more amused about the small man's presence. He broke off though as Wesley, the Mongol, caught Santana's eye and stepped forward completely smitten. He bowed low, and barked orders to his soldiers before taking Santana's hand, her giggle lifting on the light breeze._

_"I really need someone to explain to me what's going on," Thaddeus whined again, trying to comprehend what was happening before him._

_"Young love," Sebastian replied simply, smiling and wrapping an arm around his own mate's waist. "Young Wesley is in love with our Santana."_

_"Oh great," Thaddeus muttered in return, crossing his arms and wondering how he had been talked into joining Sebastian again. "More love sick people."_

Blaine sat up in bed as the dream faded, a small smile playing on his lips. The concept of soul-mates seemed to resonate within his very soul and he wondered yet again where all these dreams were coming from. He knew he would have to keep them to himself, and it concerned him that they felt very real, but he also knew that whatever these dreams were, he was eager for more of them.

* * *

_**Dalton Academy, Westerville Ohio, Present Day**_

"Blaine has been reborn," Santana announced, striding into the Warbler Common Room at Dalton Academy without preamble, Jeffery Sterling, a fellow Warbler, trailing after her. Several of the Warblers stopped and gawked at the youthful beauty but she beelined for Sebastian who was once again starring out the window at the Dalton grounds. "My brother is back."

Sebastian turned, surprise written on his face. "How do you know?" he asked, suspicion written on his face at the other's pronouncement.

"Jeff and Kaitlyn saw them in Lima at the local coffee shop," Santana replied, crossing her arms.

"Wait, _them_?" Wes asked, having quickly dismissed the Warblers with an "urgent" family matter excuse. He and the rest of the male half of the Coven crowded around her.

Santana shook her head and indicated for Jeff to explain. "He's with the Hunter," Jeff replied, quietly. "They seemed rather close."

A thunderous cloud rolled over Sebastian's face at the news. "Why would _Blaine_ be around someone who killed him?" he demanded of the room in general.

Jeff shrugged apologetically. "He's back, Seb. I swear on the Horn God, but something wasn't right; he didn't recognize me or Kaitlyn."

"Didn't recognize –" Sebastian repeated, sinking down to the floor in a surprised daze.

"Then we'll just have to make him remember," Wes replied decisively. "It's about time Blaine returned home."

"My baby-brother is back," Santana repeated happily, wrapping her arms around Wes in a bone-crushing hug. "Blaine is home."

* * *

_**Hummel Residence, Lima Ohio, Present Day**_

"What do you think, Kurt? Should we be worried about Blaine?" Burt Hummel regarded his son with a cool, appraising eye. He hadn't liked Kurt's interest in the other boy. When they had come across the reincarnation of the witch Kurt had destroyed in 1888, Burt had been weary of both his son's reaction and that of his first hunt and kill. Kurt had pointed out that it would be good if he got close to the other boy; figuring his Coven would eventually stumble across his reincarnated form, allowing Kurt to finish the job he had started all those years ago.

"Please, Blaine isn't anything to be worried about," the pale boy responded, waving away his father's concern and turning his gaze once more to his magazine.

"Kurt," Burt sighed in exasperation. "Blaine was the High-Priestess of his Coven _and_ had the Second-sight. He's going to be sixteen in a week which is when he'll redevelop his sight. I think we _should_be worried."

"Dad," Kurt mimicked his tone. "Blaine may not even be the reincarnation of that witch I killed; I honestly think he's just some kid who looks like the High-Priestess I killed. You're making too much of a big deal about this; I'll find that Coven and destroy it. I don't need _Blaine_ for that."

Burt sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win with Kurt any time soon. "Alright," he agreed finally. "Just be careful. Blaine's birthday falls on a Full Moon, and we can't risk that his memories return while you're around him. I doubt he'll take too kindly knowing you killed him."

"Whatever," the younger hunter said, rolling his eyes. "Blaine won't and _can't_ hurt me. You worry too much."

"Just promise me you'll be careful, Kurt," Burt reiterated, casting a worried eye to the calendar tacked to the wall. Not letting the conversation drop until he had his son's agreement.

"Yeah, whatever, Dad."

* * *

_**Lima Bean, Lima Ohio, Present Day**_

Sebastian frowned, watching as another patron entered and left the coffee shop, none of them Blaine. Next to him, Santana gave an annoyed huff, her gaze meeting Wes' with concern that they had yet to confirm Jeff and Kaitlyn's account of seeing Blaine. They had been staking out the coffee shop for the last three days, waiting for their wayward member to enter the shop. They hadn't really planned anything beyond confirming that Blaine had really been reborn; Wes pointing out that if Blaine didn't remember them, it could end with them alienating him.

The bell over the door dinged again, drawing all their attention to the person standing in the doorway. Santana felt her breath catch in her throat and Sebastian made a small whimpering sound. They both would have recognized Blaine anywhere, the dark hair, naturally curly, was pulled back with too much hair-gel but it was his golden eyes, which swept the coffee shop quickly, lingering on them briefly without recognition before he made his way to the counter.

"It's true," Sebastian breathed, eyes tracking Blaine's progress to the counter. "Blaine's been reborn; the Goddess kept her promise."

Santana nodded, swallowing the tears that threatened to fall down her face. "You kept your faith and she rewarded us with Blaine," she whispered, her own eyes tracking her brother.

Feeling eyes on him, Blaine glanced in their direction with a frown. They quickly averted their gazes, hoping to push aside his suspicion that he was being watched. After several minutes, Wes chanced another look at their quarry and watched in surprise as Blaine strode towards them after collecting his drink.

"Who are you?" he demanded, planting himself firmly in front of their table, gaze flickering between them. He had been startled to realize that all three had featured in his dreams from the night before, and wondered yet again about the reality surrounding the dreams. He swallowed hard at the pair of green eyes which blazed at him from the face of the taller, good-looking boy, realization of where he had seen those eyes previously causing a faint blush to appear on his cheeks. Swallowing his embarrassment and discomfort, he continued his rant. "And why are you watching me? Why do you seem familiar when I've never met you before in my life?"

Wes cast his own gaze around the coffee shop, his own gaze picking up several people who appeared to be attempting to eavesdrop. Fearful of a Hunter hiding in the midst of the other patrons, he returned his gaze to Blaine. "Not here," he instructed quietly. "Come out to Dalton Academy in Westerville tonight and we'll explain everything. I promise."

Blaine considered them before giving them a brief nod and heading for the entrance of the coffee shop, their eyes tracking him until the parking lot. "Well that was interesting," Wes stated, his gaze still locked on the door where their brother had just exited.

"It's his Second-sight," Sebastian replied, finally taking a sip of his cold coffee. "I had Nick look for him on-line. His birthday is a week from now and he'll be sixteen. The Second-sight has already begun to develop."

Santana looked over at Sebastian sharply. "If it develops without one of us there to center him – " she said, her throat constricting as she realized the danger it posed.

Nodding, Sebastian finished, "He'll unleash all the pent-up magic without a buffer and the Sight may even drive him insane."

"Then we'll have to make sure he believes us," Wes replied decisively. "And keep him away from that Hunter." The others nodded their agreement before heading for the door.


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

Chapter 4: Memories

Luxemburg Germany, 1858

"Please you can't take her," Burt cried, clutching at the arm of the guard who had his wife in shackles. His son stood off to the side clutching his face where the guard had hit him when he had attempted to stop them from taking his mother. "She isn't a witch!"

"Burtram, you must understand that to be accused is a serious offense; Marta has provided proof that your wife, Elizabeth Hummel, is a practioner of the Dark Arts and as such, must stand before God to be judged," the minister stepped around the guard, and pulled Burt away as Elizabeth whimpered and tried to pull herself free. "You are only making this hard on everyone involved. Think of your son." The mention of Kurt pulled the fight from the older Hummel and bowed down from the confrontation, stepping to the side and allowing the guards to escort his wife away, followed closely by the minister.

"Elizabeth Hummel has been found guilty of witchcraft and is to be burned at the stake on April 12th of our Lord's year 1858."

Burt laughed bitterly starring at the paper indicating the outcome of his wife's trial. It was a joke, the priests torturing her until she forced-confessed to her 'witchcraft' ways. Anger coursing through him, he ripped open the closet housing Elizabeth's alter to the God and Goddess. "I vow," he swore to the gods his wife followed. "That I will rid this world of all your followers and yourselves, if it's the last thing I do. You took my wife and I will have revenge." He tipped over the alter, scattering the candles, chalice, and grimoire before sinking to his knees and crying for all he had lost.

* * *

Hummel Residence, Lima Ohio, Present Day

"Kurt have you spoken to Blaine today?" Burt Hummel asked, coming into the living room where his son sat on the couch engrossed in his Vogue magazine.

"No, why?" Kurt responded absentmindedly, turning a page of his magazine without looking up at his father.

Sighing, Burt settled into his chair. "Because he was seen speaking with a group of teens who could be his Coven." He regarded his son, anger flashing across his face at Kurt's ignorance. "You promised me you had him under control, Kurt."

Glancing up from his magazine, Kurt regarded his father. "I do, and you have nothing to worry about. I even convinced him to keep enrolled at McKinley. You have nothing to worry about, Dad."

"Nothing to worry about?" Burt demanded, rubbing his eyes. "Kurt, Blaine is going to get his Second-Sight in the next few days. I'm sure it's already manifesting. You need to make sure he doesn't remember anything because if he does, the Goddess will be able to return to our plane of existence and she won't be happy with either of us. We've killed too many of her followers and _She_ will look for revenge, if nothing else to protect her remaining Covens."

Raising an eyebrow, Kurt asked, "Why this boy and this Coven?" He had never understood why his father was so against Blaine and the Coven he represented.

"Because," Burt replied. "Blaine is the last high-priest for the Goddess in existence. His soul-mate is the Horn God, Kurt. They are the mortal manifestations of the gods and allow both to enter and exit this world freely, acting as their gateways." He paused and studied his son. "We need to do this for your mother. The Goddess needs to pay for taking her from us; for abandoning her and us in our time of need. If Blaine, his soul-mate, and their Coven are destroyed, the gods will cease to exist because none of the other Covens who worship them have the high-priest."

Shaking his head at the almost manic explanation from his father, Kurt dropped the magazine on the couch with a groan and stood, stretching. "If it makes you feel better, I'll head to Blaine's and keep him away from these people, alright? Just relax, Dad. Everything will be alright and we'll get our revenge for Mom."

Nodding his acceptance, Burt settled back into his chair as he watched his son leave. He knew they would have to kill Blaine on his sixteenth birthday; they couldn't afford to let the Second-Sight develop and give the boy back his memories. If he reconnected with his Coven, the Goddess would be able to form on this plane with or without her vessel's full memory being intact.

* * *

Celtic Britain, England, 126

_Blaine moaned and tried to swat away Santana's hand pressed against his feverish forehead. "Leave me, Sister," he rasped in their native tongue._

_She huffed. "Sebastian and I aren't going to abandon you on your sixteenth season," she replied, trying to coax him into a sitting position. "We knew this was going to happen; there have been signs about the coming of your Second-sight for the last month. "_

_Snorting a laugh, Blaine allowed himself to be coaxed into an upright position and drank some of the water from the ladle she held to his lips. "The Second-Sight," he replied after pulling back from the drink she offered. "Is nothing but a curse according to our people __**and**__ the Romans."_

_"And yet, it is another mark of the Goddess that you bare," a voice interjected from the doorway, drawing both their gazes to the youth standing in the doorway of the hut, a dead rabbit slung over one shoulder, his Roman armor gleaming in the pale twilight._

_"Bastian," Blaine breathed, a happy smile marking his tired face at the sight of the other boy. "You brought dinner."_

_Santana laughed, moving to take the dead animal from her brother-in-law; Sebastian quickly and happily handing it over before removing his armor and dropping his sword by the door. In two swift strides he was at Blaine's bed side and dropped to sit on the side. "Of course, Killer," he joked in Celt, much to Blaine's delight, the other boy having been learning the language of his new family over the past six months he had been with them. "We couldn't celebrate your sixteenth season without a proper meal." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips in greeting._

_Sebastian pulled back, frowning and glancing over at Santana by the hearth. "I think we're going to need to ensure a containment circle," he remarked to the girl. "If he's burning up this badly, when the magic gives way, it'll blast through everything unless we set a defense."_

_Looking over with a fond smile, Santana replied, "It would appear you're learning well from my brother, Roman. I plan to walk the circle when the moon rises above the tree tops. The Sight will appear around the mid-mark of night."_

_Nodding, Sebastian bit his lip hesitantly. "C-C-can I walk it with you?" he inquired, still not quite sure about the rituals involved in the religion he had adopted. _

_Surprised, Santana nodded. "Of course. It will keep the circle strong if we both pour our energies into it; Blaine will be better protected by both our love for him."_

_Sending a grateful smile to Santana, he was surprised when Blaine pulled him into a heated kiss. "I love you," Blaine breathed as they broke apart. "Love of my love."_

_"I love you too, Heart of my heart," Sebastian replied before getting up to help Santana with the gutting of the rabbit he had caught; the woman having watched them with a fond smile on her face._

Anderson Home, Westerville Ohio, Present Day

Blaine sat up on the bed with a gasp, his gaze flying over to the alarm clock as his room came back into focus. The red illuminated numbers read back quarter-after six. He groaned and scrubbed at his face, realizing that he must have fallen asleep after getting back from the strange encounter in the Lima Bean earlier that day. It had developed into a weird dream involving two of the people he had encountered earlier in the day, a hut, and very primitive living conditions.

Sighing, he heaved himself off the bed and headed for the bathroom, wondering if the people he was meeting that evening would be able to finally answer the question that had been plaguing him since his first encounter with the blond boy and red-haired girl at the Lima Bean. He started the shower, hoping it would clear the lethargic feeling that came with his nap. Shedding the clothes he was wearing, Blaine climbed into the shower and closed his eyes, letting the water cascade over and around him.

He frowned as another image flashed behind his closed eyes.

_"Blaine, you're being ridiculous. Come in out of the rain before you get sick," Sebastian called from his vantage point under an eave of the GlobeTheatre. They had just come from watching one of Shakespeare's new plays, and hadn't realized it had begun raining while they were attending. Upon seeing the rain, Blaine had insisted that they dance. Several of the other patrons were shaking their heads at the boy's antics, and Sebastian felt a flash of irritation that many were muttering how simple Blaine must be to willingly attempt to get sick. "Blaine!" he called again, eyes betraying how much he loved watching his soul-mate carefree and happy._

_"But Bas," Blaine replied, as he stopped and pouted at his lover, refusing to venture any closer in case Sebastian tried to pull him under the roofing and away from the rain. "The water is fantastic! Why don't you come join me?" There was a suggestiveness behind Blaine's words that only Sebastian caught. Smirking and knowing Blaine would make it up to him later in the privacy of their home, he willingly ventured out to meet his love, Blaine laughing happily at his minor victory._

Shaking off the vision, Blaine allowed his eyes to open to snap open. He frowned at the walls of his shower, having sworn that seconds ago he was in medieval London. He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, wondering once again what was happening to him. The boy he had met in the Lima Bean this afternoon, _Sebastian_, seemed to feature prominently in many of his dreams recently and it was beginning to freak him out. He was dating Kurt; had been for a year. Shouldn't his current boyfriend be the one who starred in his sexual fantasies? And besides, some of these "dreams" were odd; dancing in the rain, trampling across muddy plains in search of Mongols, being sick and cared-for by a Roman soldier and some-sort of barbarian girl. Normal people didn't have these kind of dreams.

Sighing, he turned off the water and stepped out of his shower. Maybe Kurt was right when he had suggested that something was wrong. Maybe he should talk to someone to see why he was having these odd dreams and problems focusing. School had become second as he spent his days in class ignoring the droning of the teacher in favor of trying to analyze the previous nights dreams, several of which had left with hot and bothered. He wrapped a towel around his waist and moved back into his bedroom.

Settling himself on his bed, he once again went through the list of visions. There had been the wanton sex-dream where he had realized that Kurt wasn't the man he had been with; the one of Ghengis Khan's camp; he had dozed off in math three days ago and had been subjected to a small vision of himself and that boy, _Sebastian_, speaking together after some sort of party. The clothing they were wearing had been ridiculous, and Blaine remembered the moments after letting his frustration known being intimate, causing a deep red blush play across his features.

Letting the vision play out in his mind's eye again, Blaine tried to analyze any further emotions, thoughts, and understanding it would provoke, ignoring the small voice in the back of his mind stating that it was purely for the feelings it invoked about the green-eyed boy that he was remembering.

_"This is ridiculous," Blaine grumbled, trying unsuccessfully to unbutton his shirt. "I hate court functions."_

_Sebastian laughed, and came over, covering Blaine's hands with his own and stopping the dark-haired man's frustrated movements. "Relax, B," he murmured, removing one hand and tilting Blaine's face up to look into his eyes. "We've only have a few more days here and we'll be able to take Isabelle and move on from France. The 'wedding' will appease her father and ensure the family doesn't hunt down Thad." He placed a kiss on his soul-mate's lips, deepening it when Blaine responded hungrily._

_When it broke, they were both breathing heavily, foreheads pressed together and faint breath ghosting over each other's faces. "Do you think you can be quiet, Heart?" Sebastian asked, hands moving to Blaine's waist and pulling the other man flush against him. He grinned impishly, feeling the stirrings of Blaine's erection against his thigh. Nipping at Blaine's pulse-point, he smirked in satisfaction at the small gasp of air his lover gave, Blaine's own arms wrapping around his waist in a tight embrace._

_"When have you known me to be quiet in our love-making?" Blaine asked again, moaning slightly and tilting his head to give Sebastian better access to his neck._

_Chuckling, Sebastian placed another kiss to the column of Blaine's throat before pulling away slightly, ignoring Blaine's sigh of loss. "In this place, B, you would need to be quiet. One word from the guards outside to the lord that you and I are having relations and the outcome would be very unpleasant indeed."_

_Blaine sighed, and stepped on his toes, placing another kiss to Sebastian's lips. "Then I guess we'll have to see how quiet I can be, don't we my Love?" he asked, a soldering look directed at Sebastian before he broke their embrace and headed for the heated tub in the next room, the servants having filled the bath with scalding water at Blaine's odd request._

_Laughing, Sebastian followed his lover into the room, shutting and locking the door. He breath caught as he watched Blaine derobe; his heart hammering in his chest at the sight of his soul-mate, centuries not having driven his lust, need, want and love from him. He followed quickly, shedding his own over-bearing outfit before joining his lover in the bath, his own arousal evident to Blaine's hungry eyes._

_Watching Blaine prepare himself, Sebastian couldn't help moaning deep in his throat, his own hand wrapped around his own erection as he pleasured himself. His eyes drifted close as Blaine pushed his hand away and carefully engulfed Sebastian as he lowered himself into his lover's lap. There was a period of adjustment before Sebastian's eyes snapped open as Blaine began to move above him, moaning quietly as Sebastian pressed against him in pure pleasure. Meeting Blaine's movements, Sebastian gave a whimpered gasp, their pace picking up as he felt the burn begin in his stomach. Snapping his hips up, he stilled as Blaine clinched around him, milking him as his orgasm blew through his body, leaving him shaking and weak._

_Letting his hand drift to Blaine's erection, he pleasured his lover as Blaine continued to rock on him, seeking his own organism. The priest groaned wantonly, and cried out as his own organism ripped through him._

"Bas!" The name echoed around his bedroom as Blaine's eyes snapped open and he panted heavily, surprised at his reaction to the memory, his hand wrapped limply around himself and his stomach covered in his cum. He pulled his hand away from himself and sat up, wondering yet again at the feelings the green-eyed youth he hadn't really even met invoked in him. Getting up from the bed he shuffled back into his bathroom to clean himself off, noting with a quick glance at the clock that he wouldn't be late for his meeting.

Having begun to get dressed, he was surprised when his bedroom door was opened, and Kurt strode in without invitation. "Kurt," he stated with surprise. "I wasn't expecting you." He quickly pulled on his shirt, not comfortable being undressed in the slightest around his boyfriend. He shuffled uncomfortably as the shame of what he had recently done flood his mind. Blaine couldn't help but feel like he was cheating on his boyfriend by having wet-dreams about another boy.

"Hey, Sweetheart," Kurt replied, all but skipping over to his boyfriend, and pulling Blaine into a kiss. He frowned as it broke, stepping back and studying the dark-haired youth's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Blaine lied, stepping further back from his boyfriend. "I just wasn't expecting you."

Kurt frowned. "I thought we could see a movie. We haven't spent any quality time together in a few days."

"That's because you've been ignoring me again," Blaine muttered under his breath, turning away from the other boy to search his dresser for a sweater. Out loud he explained, "I had plans with some of my friends tonight."

"What friends?"

Anger coursing through him at the sarcastic response, Blaine whipped around and glared at his boyfriend. "I have friends, Kurt," he snapped. "Even if you don't know them. I met them today at the Lima Bean. They go to Dalton Academy and their sister-school, Crawford."

"Blaine, seriously? Are you still going on about that private school? I thought we had made a decision about you transferring there."

"My dad is still considering it," Blaine replied, glad Kurt was focusing on the school issue from earlier in the week. "I thought it would be a good idea to know some people in case he takes the decision out of my hands."

Sighing, Kurt deflated a bit. "Look, I don't want to fight with you, Sweetheart. I'm sorry, it's just that I've missed you and thought we should take some time to be together, okay?"

"Okay," Blaine sighed in defeat, wondering if he was missing the only opportunity he would ever get for answers as he settled on his bed and Kurt put a DVD in the player on his dresser.

* * *

Warbler Common Room, Dalton Academy, Present Day

"It's okay, Seb, I'm sure there is a very good reason he didn't show tonight," Thad comforted his friend, glancing over at Wes with a helpless look.

"It was the Hunter," Santana interjected strongly, arms crossed over her chest as she stared out the window. "He was adamant we explain things to him when we saw him this afternoon. The Hunter interfered again."

"So what do we do?" Jeff asked, an arm wrapped around his soul-mate on the couch. "Seems that Hunter is suspicious if he interfered with Blaine coming to meet you."

"We find more about this Hunter, and try to turn the tables a little. The last time we encountered him, we were broadsided and Blaine was taken from us. I won't let that happen again," Sebastian replied with a steely, grim look at the others in the room. "I think it's time we called on a little help."

Several eyes widened. "You're going to call the Horn God, Seb?" Nick asked in surprise. The male god had not been called to this plane since Blaine had been killed. They all knew the God could be brought to the mortal world through Sebastian, he was the mortal manifestation of the God after all, but the other boy had refused to bring forth the God without his soul-mate present.

Sighing, Sebastian sat back a little in defeat. "I will if you can't find anything out about this Hunter. Let's try mortal means before we request the bigger guns. I need you and David to stake out this Hunter; he probably goes to school with Blaine to keep a closer eye on him. Start there."

"On it," the others chorused before leaving the room on their mission.

"I won't lose Blaine again," Sebastian vowed to the remaining members of their Coven. "He _will_ be coming home to us."


	5. Chapter 5: Meetings

Chapter 5: Meetings

_**Celtic Britain, England, Fall 125**_

_"Are you ready, Boy?" one of the men standing next to him demanded as they both strapped their swords to their waists and hoisted laddened packs to their backs. Sebastian nodded grimly, wondering once again why he had volunteered for the mission, ignoring the tiny voice in his head that said he couldn't pass up the opportunity to see beyond the wall. It wasn't often the Roman army moved into the Celtic territory, the wall Hadrian had built keeping the heathens from invading into the Roman empire. There had been rumors mounting of an uprising and planned attack against the wall and those surrounding it were hoping to head off any attack within the Celts own territory._

_Shaking himself to limber up, Sebastian fell into formation as one of the gates were opened and the men began to march forward, leaving behind the stronghold they had been living in the for the last half-year. He tried to keep his gaze firmly fixed in front as they marched from the gateway, the terrain under their feet rough and strewn with rocks, unlike the Roman road on the other side of the wall. The gate closed with a resounding bang as the final columns marched out; leaving the small legion outside the protective embrace of the empire. Sebastian let his gaze sweep over the countryside as he took in the vast, open plain and the forest a league beyond. Shifting his pack into a more comfortable position, he continued to march with his brethren._

_"There he is, Santana," Blaine whispered to his sister quietly as they shadowed the marching Roman legion from the tree line. _

_"How can you be so sure, Blaine?" the older of the siblings demanded, her own gaze scrutinizing the marching men._

_"I know, Santana," Blaine responded, quirking an eyebrow in amusement. "It is as She promised. The Horn God has come to us."_

_Pursing her lips, Santana continued to watch as the legion marched by them, armed, deadly, and determination in each stride. She wondered how they were going to "liberate" this boy that Blaine seemed completely enamored with and insisted that he was the soul-mate Blaine had been seeking for the last half-year. Santana wasn't a foul; she knew, as did most in their village, that Blaine had been blessed, something uncommon to them, and even more uncommon for a male to be chosen by the Goddess. She also knew that the vision Blaine had been sent from the Goddess had put them on this path and that there was no way they would be able to deviate from finding and connecting with this boy, the mortal incarnation of the Horn God._

_"They are heading for battle," Santana murmured, eyes tracking the group as they crested the next hill and started disappearing from sight. _

_Blaine nodded, humming thoughtfully. "They are," he confirmed. "Merlin has gathered an army and plans to meet them head-on. It will be bloody and the Goddess will lose many tonight to this madness."_

_Santana looked at him sharply. "You've seen it?" she demanded, surprised that he hadn't shared this vision with her. "You must warn them."_

_Turning his golden eyes to Santana, Blaine shook his head slowly. "I did," he explained, getting up and moving towards the clearing. "Merlin would hear nothing of my folly; he did not believe what the Goddess would have me tell him."_

_Growling deep in her throat at the old man's stubborn attitude towards a male priestess, Santana followed her brother as they began to track the movements of the army from their position at the top of the hill. "What will be, will be," she answered softly, knowing that Blaine would have done everything in his power to try to fulfill the Goddess' demands._

_"What will be, will be," he echoed softly._

_Sebastian groaned, heading pounding as he attempted to open his eyes against the shinning sun. Squinting, a wave of dizziness washed over him as he attempted to sit up, causing him to roll onto his side instead, gagging. Empting the contents of his stomach, he rolled back onto his back a figure leaned over him and blocked out the sun. _

_"Shh, it's alright," a male voice said quietly, a hand cupping his neck and levitating his head before offering some water to the fallen soldier. "You're alright."_

_Drinking greedily, Sebastian realized that the pounding in his head was subsiding with the water. Allowing his eyes to close, Sebastian was just drifting back to unconsciousness when the voice murmured something in Celtic and a lighter, female voice responded in the same language. His eyes popped open in fear as he took in his helper. The boy had curly, black hair long to his shoulders and was wearing native Celtic clothing rather than the Roman attire Sebastian had been expecting when the teen had spoken to him in Latin a few moments before. _

_"What? Who?" Sebastian spluttered, attempting to sit up and move away from the strange Celt._

_"Hush," the boy murmured, glancing over his shoulder in worry. "I'm Blaine," he whispered in Latin. "You were in battle against Merlin and you fell from a blow to the head. You have been unconscious for the last three moons. My sister and I rescued you before Merlin's band killed all the survivors."_

_Frowning, Sebastian looked around the room, noting the hut (because compared to Rome, it was ridiculously rustic and could not be considered an actual house) was warm and well-lived in. Blaine smiled slightly, before offering the Roman more water which Sebastian accepted, his thirst not quite quenched. He stopped, though, noting the leaves floating in the water and shook his head._

_"They help," Blaine explained, taking the ladle back when Sebastian refused to sip again. "With the wounds and headache. I would never hurt you, Bastian."_

_"H-h-how did you know my name?" Sebastian demanded, eyes taking in the strange boy before him. "You also speak Latin like a native. I don't understand."_

_Blaine smiled reassuringly and took one of the Roman's hands. "I was sent for you, Bastian," he stated with a small squeeze to Sebastian's hands. "The Goddess sent me to help you, and bring you home."_

* * *

_**William McKinley High School, Lima Ohio, Present Day**_

Blaine groaned and blinked his eyes open, taking in the silhouette of a figure holding open the lid of the dumpster. He flinched back as the person outside pushed the lid and allowed it fling open before reaching down and offering Blaine a hand. Grasping the offered hand, he allowed himself to be pulled from the dumpster.

"Are you okay?" a voice demanded, as Blaine regained his feet and began to brush the garbage from his clothes.

"Thank you," Blaine responded, wincing slightly as he tried to put some weight on his right ankle. A warm arm wrapped around his waist, helping him to keep his weight from landing on the hurt appendage. Surprised, Blaine looked up and met friendly, vibrant green eyes. "Bastian?" he gaped, realizing at the last minute that he had let slip Sebastian's name although the boy had never been introduced to him. "What are you doing here?"

Sebastian's face broke into a heartfelt grin at the slip and his arm unconsciously tighten around Blaine's waist. "I was sent for you, Blaine," he responded, watching closely as Blaine seemed to respond to his words subconsciously. "The Goddess sent me to help you, and bring you home."

Blaine frowned, trying to understand how Sebastian could have known about his dream earlier in the morning. "I don't understand," he finally confessed as the taller boy helped him towards the visitor parking lot. "How do you feel so familiar and yet I've only just met you?"

Sighing softly, Sebastian helped to position Blaine into his vehicle before wandering around to the driver side of the car. Blaine didn't even give much thought to the fact that he was getting in the car with a relative stranger and ditching the rest of the school day. "I can explain some of what you've been going through," Sebastian admitted quietly, starting the car and backing out of the parking space. He headed towards the exit of the parking lot, eyes drifting to his rear-view mirror, taking in the angry stance of Kurt standing watching as they disappeared from McKinley.

"Then explain it," Blaine answered, dragging Sebastian's attention away from the angry hunter he had just left at the school.

Sebastian glanced over at him and shook off the contemplation he had started. "I will, I promise," Sebastian responded. "Now's just not a good time."

When Blaine opened his mouth to protest, Sebastian moved his hand from the gear-shift and dropped it casually on Blaine's knee. "I promise, I will explain, Blaine. You just need to be a little more patient."

Nodding, and ignoring the burning blush now on his features because of Sebastian's hand, Blaine settled back into his seat to see where the strange boy was going to take him.


	6. Chapter 6: Reconnecting

Chapter 6: REconnecting

_**Anderson House, Westerville Ohio, Present Day**_

"Yes, I'm with him now. ..He's asleep after the pain pills the hospital gave him… I am aware that Kurt saw us, Wes, but there wasn't anything I could do about it at the time…Blaine is my priority right now; I don't care about the stupid Hunter…Yes, I promised I would tell him…Alright Wes, we'll talk some more when I get back to Dalton; I think Blaine is waking up now…Bye Wes."

Sebastian sighed softly, hanging up his phone and dropping down on the coffee table, facing Blaine. The curly-haired boy studied his dumpster-savior wonderingly, eyes tracking over the afternoon sun shining through the window and lighting up Sebastian with a soft, unearthly glow. He let his eyes drift up and meet the Dalton boy's, a faint blush lighting up his face at being caught studying the other boy. He couldn't deny that Sebastian in the flesh was much better looking than the boy in his dream; there was just something about the boy in real-life that outshone his memory / dream counter-part.

"I see your finally awake," Sebastian remarked, letting a hand move over and push one of Blaine's wayward curls off his forehead. "Gave me a bit of a scare, Killer, when you randomly passed out in the car although once I realized they probably gave you a pain pill for your ankle, I relaxed a little."

"Sorry Bastian," Blaine murmured, liking the way Sebastian continued to his fingers through his gel-less hair. He frowned, realizing suddenly that he wasn't in the clothes he had been wearing while swimming in the dumpster and that all the gel from his hair had been rinsed out.

Sensing Blaine needed some explanation, Sebastian shrugged sheepishly. "I couldn't leave you in your clothes from your dumpster-dive," he explained, continuing to card his fingers through Blaine's hair. "I cleaned you up and changed you into some pyjamas before situating you on the couch."

"Um, thank you, Bastian," Blaine said, blushing and struggling to sit up, biting back a wince as he jolted his ankle. With Sebastian's help, he managed to get into a semi-reclined position, throw pillows propping up his back. "But I think it's time you explain to me how you found me."

Sighing softly, Sebastian moved to sit on the other end of the couch, facing Blaine. "How much do you remember?" he asked curiously. "I know you know my name without us being introduced but how far does that extend?"

Letting the dreams from the last month wash over him, Blaine met Sebastian's eyes. "I know we are – were – intimate? You called me Heart of my Heart and Killer." He frowned, trying to understand the historic memories. "I think we met a long time ago in – Britain? You were a Roman soldier and I was a Celt. I have a sister whose married to a Mongol and there are four other couples in our – Coven?" He knew he was uncertain in the details he was providing to Sebastian, but it was difficult to wrap his head around thinking that his dreams weren't just dreams, but memories. "I – We – worship the –"

"Goddess and the Horn God," Sebastian supplied, eyes tracking over Blaine, watching the other boy struggle to explain. He sat back when Blaine didn't continue and gave his soul-mate a heartwarming smile. "You actually remember a lot," he remarked softly. "We met in 126 in Britain. You saved me after a battle and nursed me back to health. It took me a few months to believe what you were telling me about our situation, but eventually you managed to get it through my thick skull that we belonged together. We were – are – soul-mates Blaine, together until time ends."

Blaine frowned in thought. "I don't understand," he confessed. "Are we reborn and need to find each other?"

Shaking his head, Sebastian moved forward and held one of Blaine's hands. "You were –taken – from us, Blaine," Sebastian explained, voice chocking with suppressed tears. "By a Hunter. I have been waiting for a very long time for you to be reborn to our plane."

"What do you mean?"

"You died in 1888, B. I've waited these all these years to find you again, Heart of my Heart," Sebastian confessed quietly, one hand cupping Blaine's face. "My patience was rewarded and you were returned to us."

Letting out an explosive breath, Blaine tried to let what this boy was saying sink in. Without thought, he brought his own hand to rest over Sebastian's on his face. "This is a lot to take in," he said quietly after a few moments of silence between them.

"I know, B," Sebastian replied, biting his lip. "And we won't rush you into anything you aren't ready for, I promise, but you need to be aware that your sixteenth birthday is almost here and you will come into your second-sight. We need to be ready to contain the magic when it decides it's time to make an appearance."

Looking startled, Blaine stared into those green eyes which had been haunting him for the last month. "I dreamt about that," Blaine confessed. "You brought home a rabbit, and – Santana – talked about walking a containment circle. You joked about a proper dinner for my sixteenth birthday."

Nodding, Sebastian's face split into a grin. "I remember," he admitted, dropping a kiss to Blaine's knuckles of the hand he still clutched. "I had only been with you and Santana for six months and you were happy I managed to respond in Celtic." He studied Blaine, unable to contain his delight that his love was remembering him – _them_. Smiling, he reached forward to resettle Blaine on the couch as the other boy tried to suppress a yawn. "Go to sleep, Heart," he ordered, quietly. "Your father should be home soon, and I need to get back to Dalton."

Struggling to keep his eyes open, Blaine clutched Sebastian's hand. "Don't leave," he whispered, fighting back another yawn. "I just got you back."

Sebastian laughed softly, dropping a kiss to Blaine's forehead. "Sleep Killer," he ordered again. "I've only just found you again, and I won't lose you again. If I'm not here when you wake, don't worry, I will be back, I promise." Blaine smiled and let his eyes drift close into slumber at the reassurance. "I promise," Sebastian repeated to his sleeping soul-mate.

"Blaine? Blaine, time to wake up," a voice stated, gently shaking him. Yawning, Blaine allowed his eyes to open to dark living room.

"Kurt?" he asked, barely coherent. "What are you doing here? Where's Bastian?"

"Who the hell is Bastian?" Kurt demanded, sitting back on the table and crossing his arms over his chest. "What the hell Blaine? You skipped school to hang out with someone we don't even know? What's going on with you anyway? You've been distant lately never mind you stank of garbage yesterday and – "

Anger coursing through him, Blaine struggled to sit up. Turning blazing eyes on Kurt, he glared at his boyfriend. "What's wrong with _me_?" he snarled, his anger feeling like electricity crackling in the air. "What the fuck, Kurt? Bastian is my friend, who managed to pull me from the dumpster _your_ friends threw me in for the third time this week. Where the hell were _you_ since I was waiting for you to show up and meet me which you didn't do. Screw you. I was fished out of a dumpster today and Bastian had to take me to the hospital because I fractured my ankle when it connected with edge of the dumpster. What gives you the right to come in here and –"

"You're right, Baby," Kurt interrupted his rant, losing his arms and reaching for Blaine's hand. "I'm sorry. I've been really stressed lately. I know I forgot about our meeting, but things have just been piling up. I don't think my friends meant anything by throwing you in the dumpster; it was just a stupid prank. I'll talk to them."

"Leave," Blaine responded bluntly, jerking his hand away from the other boy. "I can't deal with you right now, so just go. I'll call you when I'm ready."

Kurt sighed and got up from the table, casting a sad look over Blaine before making his way out of the living room and towards the front hall. Once Blaine heard the front door close behind him, he turned and looked over his shoulder. "How much did you hear?" he asked, resigned.

"All of it," Donald Anderson replied, stepping into the room. "We aren't going to discuss it any longer. Monday, you'll be the newest member of Dalton Academy."

Blaine sighed and nodded his head in agreement. "Thanks, Dad."

"No problem, Buddy. Dinner in fifteen."

Kurt glanced back at the Anderson house as he climbed into his Navigator. Pulling out his phone, he hit speed dial. After a few rings, a gruff voice answered. "Dad? I think we have a problem. It's Blaine."


End file.
